dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tal Kasha
For the NPC of the same name, see Tal Kasha (NPC). Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Curse of the pyramid: Cast at the start of the fight. She becomes Invulnerable (Infinite) and resurrects her dead allies every time they die. * Thrugo: Inflicts 1600 neutral damage. Range of 1. Can also be cast when a player is adjacent to one of the monsters. * Spinning: Attracts and inflicts 700 fire damage. Can also be cast when a player is adjacent to one of the monsters. Linear. Range of 1-5. * [[]]: Teleports 1-4 cells. Linear. Needs a line of sight. Cooldown of 2. (Can only be cast when she is in the vulnerable state). Drops |} Strategy General room mechanics In addition to the effect common to all monsters within the pyramid, there are a couple additional effects that are new to the final room. First and foremost, all mobs within the fight will have a revive mechanic similar to the one seen in Sylargh. Monsters killed within the fight will revive immediately after the player that killed the mob ends their turn. After being killed, the revived mob will skip their following turn. When revived, the mob will spawn a glyph on their location that can be used to remove Tal Kasha invulnerability. Additionally, the first time a mob is revived and every instance thereafter, the mob will revive with half it's base hp and -1 MP permanently (Non-stackable). It's important to note that the hp of the revived monster can be further reduced with erosion. While stripping the mp of enemies can be immensely useful for this fight, doing so to Tal Kasha must be done with caution as any attempt to take mp from her will make it so that the caster swaps positions with her. This swap can happen only once per turn. At the beginning of Tal Kasha's turn, she is capable of channeling her own spells through other mobs on the map. Typically this will include a linear pull and a high damage melee nuke that can hit around 1800 neutral damage. As a result, it is highly recommended that you avoid ending in a position where you will be linear to an enemy (including Tal Kasha) when Tal Kasha begins her turn. Vulnerability Mechanic To remove Tal Kasha's invulnerability, players must place her on the glyphs created by fallen mobs. Once she has started her turn on the glyph of 3 different monsters, she'll become vulnerable. This can either be done by putting her on the glyph with pushes, panda throws, or the swapping mechanic mentioned above. The glyphs can stack with each other. THE KEY TO THIS IS: Make sure to move the monster off the glyph (don't kill it) and then Place Tal Kasha on the glyph to start her turn. After becoming vulnerable Tal Kasha will also gain the ability to jump 4 cells every 2 turns. Strategy Work in Progress. Will update later Erode Swap with tal kasha enu, panda Trivia Is a reference to Tal Rasha from Diablo. Category:Ohwymi